Ashley's Twin
by hllywdjunkie120
Summary: Megan Hawthorne had always felt like an outcast at school and even in her own family. But after The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres, she has a lifechanging experience... UPDATED!
1. TSLOZAC Premieres

**A/N: Hey guys, this is like my second story so I don't know how it's gonna turn out... review if you want me to continue!!! Also, as a note to Sam-E-I-E-I-O (formerly known as Sami-Fo-Fami), I apologize for creating this storyline so similar to yours. I didn't mean plagiarism and I've waited for the "heat to die down" to repost this and from now on I am not copying anybody else's ideas. If it happens to be SIMILAR in any way, so be it but I'm not doing it on purpose. So the first chapter was similar...the rest won't be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Ashley Tisdale or Fall Out Boy or Aeropostale anything like that... :'( Also, any names or places that have similarity to real life places or people are purely coincidental.  
**

**_Megan Hawthorne had always felt like an outcast at school and even in her own family. But after The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres, she has a life-changing experience..._  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Megan's POV

It was a regular night for me, but I don't know about my cousins. I mean, Katelyn and Bailey were totally annoying kids. And guess what...it was Friday night and I was stuck babysitting them...AGAIN.

"Thanks for babysitting the girls," Aunt Shelly said to me, as she grabbed her purse off the counter. "I'll be back at around eleven. The girls are all fed so all you really have to do is keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't touch the stove or anything hazardous like that." I nodded. Same old drill.

"Meggy, Meggy!" they shouted as they ran up to me, trying to pull me into the living room. _Oh geez,_ I thought, _probably something Disney-related_. I didn't have anything against Disney Channel...I have to admit I even watch it sometimes when I'm bored, but Katelyn and Bailey were just obsessed!

"What is it this time?" I asked in a bored tone of voice.

"It's _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody!_" they exclaimed excitedly. "Come watch, come watch!" _Suite Life of Zack and Cody? That's a mouthful. I wonder what it could be about, _I thought. I sat down on the couch while the girls sat on the floor watching eagerly.

"_This is the suite life!_" sang the theme song. "YAY!" yelled the girls. I rolled my eyes. Quietly, I snuck into the kitchen to get something to eat. Hey, if I was going to have to live through this torture, I would have to keep myself busy, right?

Suddenly, the girls ran into the kitchen. "Meggy, Meggy!" I nearly dropped the bag of M&Ms and said, "Sorry, guys, I was gonna share, I swear!"

The girls rolled their eyes. "That's not it, Meggy. Look on TV! It's you, it's you!" _What?_ I thought.

"Look!" Katelyn said, pointing to the screen. There was a blonde girl dressed in uniform standing next to a girl with long black hair. "She looks just like you! Except blonder and taller!"

I looked closer. It _did_ look like me! _Whoa!_ I thought. _How am I on TV without knowing it_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I buried my head in my pillow. I didn't want to wake up. I mean, this is madness! _How could that girl look just like me?_ I thought. I had been thinking this all weekend while my home phone had been ringing off the hook. I had refused to pick up any of the calls and just let it go to the answering machine. _Maybe-- _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud cell phone ringing. It was mine. I recognized the song _Thnks fr the Mmrs_ by Fallout Boy, which I had set as my ringtone. _Oh, good,_ I thought. _It's Hannah, someone I could talk to._ "_Hello?_" I groaned sleepily. "Hannah?"

"No, it's Larissa, silly!" said the voice on the other side. "Larissa Clarson, remember me? From algebra class?" Yeah, I heard, but I just couldn't believe it. Larissa Clarson was one of the most popular girls in the entire high school.

"How'd you get this number?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, silly goose!" she said, laughing in her fake little laugh of hers. "Of course I have your number! How could I not? I _always_ call you!" I was about to disagree when she interrupted me.

"Anyways, as I was saying...a bunch of us are going to the mall this afternoon, and I was thinking maybe you should come with us!" she chirped excitedly. My eyes widened. Going to the mall with Larissa Clarson and her crew? This couldn't be real...

"Uh, as tempting as that sounds, Larissa," I said flatly, because I had no interest in going anywhere with her in my entire lifetime, "I've already made plans."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "Well then maybe only _I_ could come with you to wherever you're going Megs!"

"Uh...I don't think so, Lars!" I said in a mocking tone of voice. "I'm going to the Soup Kitchen today." And with that I hung up the phone.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of blue cargo jeans, a yellow t-shirt from Aeropostale (my most favorite store ever), and yellow Converse sneakers (picture in profile). I pulled my light brown hair back into a high ponytail and tied it with a clear elastic. Just in case, I put my biggest pair of sunglasses into my pocket.

I grabbed a backpack from the kitchen table and grabbed my keys along with it. Then I jogged over to Hannah's house like I do every morning. When I got there, her little brother answered.

"Hi Maddie," he said, calling Hannah to the door. I was confused. "No, not Maddie, kiddo. Meggy, remember?" I prompted. He just giggled and went back to watching television.

"Hey Megs!" Hannah exclaimed surprisedly when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean '_what am I doing here_'?" I asked. "This is your house, I've been here like a thousand times." I looked at her clothes. She was still wearing her PJs. "Why aren't you dressed for school?" Hannah looked around nervously, stepped outside, and shut the door behind her.

"Look," she said in a hushed whisper, "me and Benjy saw you on TV last night." I groaned.

"Gahh! I wasn't on TV last night, alright? However much it looked like me, _it was not me!_" I screamed, losing it and causing people on the street to look at me.

"Sshh!" Hannah hushed. "Sorry, Megs. Just calm down, alright? Fine, if it wasn't you, then who was that girl on TV? She definitely looked like you."

"I know!" I said, nodding. "That's what's so freaky! Even if I was on TV, don't you think I would've at least told you first? And I'm not even blonde!"

"Hmm, why don't you come in?" Hannah suggested, as little kids passing by on the street with their parents started to look at me in shock. I nodded and stepped into the house.

"Hey, Benjy," I said, rustling the little kid's hair. He giggled and said, "Maddie."

"Where are your parents?" I wondered out loud. Hannah went into her room and closed the door. "They're in Las Vegas," she said through the door. Then she came back out wearing a white Aeropostale hoodie and green-pink plaid shorts with white Converse sneakers and topped it off with a crocheted watermelon baby clip to match her pants. (picture in profile). She always _did_ have better taste in clothes than me...

We walked to school like we usually did. Except this time, as soon as we were near the school, there were tons of people waiting on the front steps. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Hannah shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

Suddenly, there were reporters at my sides and microphones in my face. "Ashley, Ashley!" they yelled. "Over here, smile for the camera! Ashley, Ashley!"

I was soo confused. I tried to dodge and duck over all obstacles, but behind every one reporter was two more. I shoved my way through the students on the inside and scrambled into my classroom.

The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could see Miss Hall, the principal, walking towards the front steps and telling the reporters to leave. Mrs. Collins, my homeroom teacher, told the class to turn back to attention, but this was just too much. Nothing could stop a class full of teenagers from looking when there were TV cameras and reporters swarming around the school.

Once Miss Hall finally got them to leave, Mrs. Collins said, "Well. We sure have quite a commotion today, don't we?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I sank down in my seat. And so the rest of the day went. Teachers raising eyebrows, popular kids I've never met before suddenly talking to me, random kids muttering, "Wannabe actress freak." I tried telling everybody that it wasn't me, but it wasn't working. They had something stuck in their minds and it wasn't planning on changing anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh...what's gonna happen next? If you guys like the plot, please review! And I'll try to post another chapter by tomorrow. Leave reviews!!! Luv y'all! xoxoxoxo**


	2. To California!

**A/N: Two chapters in one day because I've already previously written this story and I'm posting it now. Please leave comments:-) No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its actors or Snapple or Access Hollywood or anything like that. But I do own Megan and friends! Oh, it's not the same... lol ****Also, any names or places that have similarity to real life places or people are purely coincidental.  
**

**_Megan Hawthorne had always felt like an outcast at school and even in her own family. But after The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres, she has a life-changing experience..._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Utah -- no POV

"Okay, guys, good job! Take a break, then we'll get back to dancing. You're doing great!" Director Kenny Ortega said to the cast as they plopped down on the ground. "See you in a few!"

Ashley Tisdale wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "I am soo tired. How bout you, Nessa?" she said to her friend and co-star, Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Vanessa nodded. "Soo tired!"

"Hey, how bout we go into the rec room and shoot some pool or something?" Lucas Grabeel suggested. The girls nodded. "You guys go ahead. We'll be right there. We're going to the TV room to get a Snapple. Nessa's _so_ thirsty," Ashley teased.

They stood up and made their way to the TV room. Vanessa inserted a dollar into the machine. "Oh, dang it! The machine ate my dollar!" she said.

Ashley shook her head. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you that. Ness, I think that machine is broken. Use the other one."

Vanessa glared playfully at her friend. "Gee, thanks, Ash. That really helps me _now_." Ashley laughed. "I'll go get Chuck," she offered, referring to Chuck Kaplan, the assistant director. "He'll know what to do."

Vanessa nodded. "Thanks." She sat down on the couch. "Might as well watch some TV while I wait," she said to herself. She picked up the remote control and flipped through the channels. "Darn it, no cable! Oh well, I'll watch the news then. Maybe I'm on it!" She turned to Access Hollywood and started watching.

"_...in other news, spotted today in Los Angeles was new Disney Channel star of a day, Ashley Tisdale, at a local high school. Rumors say that she might attend the school, or was just visiting,_" the lady on the TV said. Vanessa nearly choked on nothing.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley!" she shouted. "Come here, quick!" In a flash, Ashley came running back into the room. "What is it, Nessa? Don't tell me you fed it another dollar! You know that never works!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "_No_, I didn't put in another dollar. Look at this!" she said, pointing to the television screen. "_...let's get a comment from one of the students_," the lady said, and held out the microphone to a blonde girl with wavy hair and a big cheesy smile. "_How bout you, young lady_? _What comment do you have on this_?"

The girl smiled an even huger smile and said into the microphone. "Oh, that's not Ashley Tisdale. That's only Megan Hawthorne. I've known her since, like, _forever_! We're best friends and we do everything together _all the time!_" **A/N: LOL, like Lana from Princess Diaries!!**

The TV lady nodded and turned back to face the camera. "_You heard it here first, folks. It is not actually the real Ashley Tisdale, but just another Ashley Tisdale wannabe. Signing out, Candace Wallis from Access Hollywood._"

Just then, Chuck come in with a screwdriver. "I'm here, girls. I'll get you your drink in a jiffy. We tampered with a bolt or something and then Vanessa's Snapple came out. "Here you go, Miss V," Chuck said, handing over the drink. "Strawberry kiwi."

Vanessa frowned. "Aww, that's not the flavor that I wanted," she said grumpily. Chuck raised an eyebrow at her. "But it'll work just the same," she said quickly, twisting off the cap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Huh?_" Zac Efron said confusedly. "There was a girl on TV that looked just like you? Are you sure you weren't just watching an episode of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody?" Lucas laughed at Zac's comment.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's no time for jokes. That girl looked _just like me._ The paparazzi stalked her on her way to school and everything."

Lucas shrugged. "It could be a coincidence, you know. A lot of people look like other people, but they aren't related or anything."

Ashley shook her head. "No, Luc, my _sister_ doesn't even look that much like me. There's got to be something else to this. But what?"

"Maybe you should go meet the girl," Corbin Bleu suggested. "You know, get things straightened out with the press and whatever else."

"How would I do that, Corbin? I don't know anything about her. I don't know where she lives or what she looks...scratch that last one." Ashley said.

Vanessa stopped drinking her Snapple for a second and said, "Hey, didn't that Candace lady say that the girl went to school in LA?" she remembered.

Ashley's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah...! We should go see her and see what this is all about."

"Uh, Ash, I don't know if you forgot, but we're kinda in the middle of filming a movie right now. You can't just leave. Sharpay still has to sing her callback song with Ryan!" Monique Coleman reminded her.

Ashley groaned and scratched her head. "Oh, that's right. Hey, I wonder if Kenny could wait a day or two to do Sharpay's scenes...?"

Monique raised an eyebrow. "Hey, if you're going to LA, I'm coming with you," she said, crossing her arms. "Me too," Vanessa jumped in. Soon, all of the cast had volunteered to go with Ashley.

"You guys, thanks for the offer, but we can't just all leave. Corbin's right. We have a movie to film," Ashley reminded them.

Corbin shrugged. "Kenny'll understand."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it was kinda short, but I'll try to update soon!!! Please leave comments and reviews! Thanks, luv y'all xoxoxoxo Please leave comments!!**


	3. A Genius Plan

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! School was just been hectic and with all the holidays and stuff, there really hasn't been a lot of time. Much love to _brittiam_, _o0-be-good-to-me-0o_, & _amkjvfan_ for leaving comments :-) It really means a lot to me!!** **And to Sam-E-I-E-I-O, thanks for understanding. Sorry again! Hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its actors. But I do own Megan and friends! Oh, it's not the same... lol ****Also, any names or places that have similarity to real life places or people are purely coincidental.  
**

**_Megan Hawthorne had always felt like an outcast at school and even in her own family. But after The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres, she has a life-changing experience..._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hannah's POV

The people at school would _not_ leave Megan alone today. They kept running after her and shouting "Ashley, Ashley!" I mean, she doesn't even look that much like her! Well, I did used to think she looked a little like her, but now that I know the truth, they don't look _that_ much alike.

All these different people came up to us at lunch. Including Larrisa Clarson and her wannabe copycats. Talk about weird... I couldn't believe it, but they actually wanted to hang out with us! Megs told them we were going to the Soup Kitchen after school and they immediately backed off. Touche. We also had a lot of trouble getting out of school today. This one guy offered Megs a ride home on his motorcycle, and then that gave everybody else the idea that they could to, so we basically had to crawl out under the mob.

Lucky for her, Megan has always been pretty levelheaded. I figure this'll die down pretty soon after people figure out she's not actually Ashley Tisdale.

No POV

Megan and Hannah walked home from school that day, with paparazzi stalking them the whole way. "Ashley, Ashley Tisdale! Look over here! Our sources tell us you're eighteen, why are you still in high school!" **A/N: Ashley wasn't actually 18 when TSLOZAC came out, but I had to change it to fit the storyline.**

Megan managed to shove her sunglasses on her nose, and then ran down an alley, where the reporters and school kids lost track of them. "Wow, I feel like a real celebrity!" Hannah exclaimed, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. Megan rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Hannah. They're not following you anyways, they're following me."

Hannah shrugged. "I can dream."

"So where do we go now?" Megan panted for breath. "How about my house and watch some TV?" So the two girls jogged over to Megan's house.

"You get the popcorn, I'll get the TV," Megan said as she walked into the living room as Hannah went into the kitchen. Finally, the popcorn was done and Hannah went back into the living room.

"The Real World isn't on," Megan said disappointedly as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "how about Access Hollywood then?" It was their second favorite show. Hannah loved celebrity gossip, and it was starting to rub off on Megan. "Sure!" Hannah nodded. Megan changed the channel and turned to Access Hollywood.

"..._just reported that Ashley Tisdale and friends are pausing their filming of a new movie to come to L.A. to see this new 'mystery twin'. More later from Candace Wallis_," the newslady said, then Megan turned off the TV with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Hannah grumbled between popcorn bites. "I was watching that! And besides, don't you want to find out what your _'twin'_ is up to? It says she's coming here! To L.A.!" Hannah was spastically bouncing up and down on the couch. "We get to meet a famous person!!"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Calm down, crazy. Geez, and you'd think living in L.A. would have _some_ sort of effect on you," she said sarcastically. "Yeah, I guess I'd want to meet her, but wouldn't it be kinda awkward? It's like looking in a mirror. Besides, she probably thinks I'm some sort of weird poser that got plastic surgery or something just to look like her."

"No way," Hannah protested, eating some more popcorn. "If she's _anything_ like you, then she wouldn't judge you before she even met you." Megan nodded unsurely.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Hannah suddenly yelled out loud. "Sshh!" Megan hissed. "My parents are home. I don't want them to know anything about this 'twin' business."

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Hannah said again, this time in more hushed tones. "Maybe we could use this thing to our own advantage!" Megan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that...?"

"Maybe we could make you over for you to look more like her, and then go out onto the streets! You know, get into clubs and parties and concerts and stuff--for free!" Hannah exclaimed, getting that sparkly look in her eye that she always got when she had an exciting idea.

Megan rolled her eyes again. Living with Hannah, you had to do that sometimes. "Two flaws to your _master plan_, Einstein. One--the reporters already know I have brown hair and that there's an 'imposter' on the loose. Two--I couldn't look any more like her if I tried!"

"Exactly!" she nodded. "We could dye your hair! That should be simple enough. And then straighten it and curl it at the ends or whatever else. And the press even said themselves...she's coming to town. Who says she can't come...a little bit _earlier _than expected...?" Hannah said slyly. Uh, oh...

* * *

**A/N: Ooh!! Semi-cliffy, lol. :-) Sorry again for not updating in so long...almost a whole month:-O lol, anyways...any questions or suggestions, you know where the button is.. luv y'all! Oh, and happy birthday Miley Cyrus and Lucas Grabeel!! xoxoxoxo -CES**


	4. The Fakeover

**A/N: Much love to _F29DWNxluverx4_ for leaving a comment :-) It really means a lot to me!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its actors or Rite-Aid or Clairol or Maybelline or Batman, etc. I only own Megan and her friends. ****Also, any names or places that have similarity to real life places or people are purely coincidental.  
**

**_Megan Hawthorne had always felt like an outcast at school and even in her own family. But after The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres, she has a life-changing experience..._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next day was Saturday, so the girls had the whole day to work on Megan's 'makeover'. At 7 am in the morning, when the stores opened, they rushed down to Rite-Aid and bought a bunch of Clairol Nice 'n' Easy #104 bottles. Apparently, Megan had very thick wavy hair. **A/N: I think Ashley Tisdale had naturally curly brown hair**. Also, they bought a bunch of Maybelline eyeshadows and blushes and mascara, and other makeup.

Then they rushed back to Hannah's empty house, since her parents were in Las Vegas.

"Benjy, you stay here and watch TV, all right?" Hannah said, turning on the television for her brother. "Cool, it's Batman!" Benjy said giddily, and then Hannah whispered to Megan, "He's not going anywhere for a long time." They tiptoed into the bathroom, where Hannah dumped all of the dye into a big bowl.

As Hannah was about to start the dyeing process, she asked, "Wait, are you absolutely _positive_ that you want to do this? I mean, it's really your choice. You don't have to go along with my crazy schemes if you don't want to."

Megan was ready with an answer. "I'm positive, Hannah. I mean, as much as I feel like I'm selling out by falling into Hollywood's blonde trend, (**A/N: No offense to any blondes! I'm a blonde myself. It's just Megan's opinion**) I realize that I come across as someone who doesn't take risks. Do I not take risks? Yes, I do! Or I will. This is a risk. I'm taking it. It's going to be fun, getting into parties. But not too poser-ish, right? I hope not. And besides, my parents are both blonde, too. Strangely, I'm a brunette... It'll be all good though..." Megan reassured herself.

Hannah nodded and patted Megan's shoulder sympathetically. "Okay, I'm going to start!" she said and brushed Megan's thick hair with the comb thoroughly, extremely professionally. Her parents were professional salonists (sp?), after all. After that, they rinsed it under warm water and semi-dried it with a towel.

"Are you ready to see your new and improved Ashley Tisdale self?" Hannah announced grandly. Megan nodded and shut her eyes as Hannah took off the towel that was wrapped around her hair. She slowly opened her eyes. Her hair was still damp, but the color was magnificent. It was a rich honey color with light brown streaks throughout. (**A/N: LOL, more like Hannah Montana's hair, but oh well**)

Megan's mouth widened into a big O shape. "Oh. My. Goodness!!" she nearly screamed, but didn't, since Benjy was in the other room and if he came in he'd surely tell her parents, and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. "It's wonderful, Hannah! You're really good at this kind of stuff, huh? I love it!"

Hannah grinned proudly. "Thanks. But now that the hair portion's out of the way, we'll have to work on your makeup." She blew dry Megan's hair first, so that it wouldn't dry curly. After that, she skillfully applied makeup that really looked a lot like Ashley Tisdale's in the Suite Life. After that, she curled Megan's hair at the ends. She really looked a lot like Ashley. Then she dressed up in a white frilly shirt underneath a gray vest and black skinny jeans. Then she grabbed a black purse on a long chain and slid on some black heels to complete the look. (picture in profile)

"This is awesome!" Megan exclaimed, truly excited about her awesome new style. Hannah took a bow. "Thank you very much," she said happily. "So where are we headed first, my good friend '_Ashley_'?"

Megan thought about it. "How about we save the clubs for tonight? We can go to the mall! Grab your sunglasses," she decided. "How cool would it be if I actually got recognized as Ashley Tisdale? Wait, wouldn't it be too illegal to sign autographs in her name. Oh, well. I'll just sign _Megan Hawthorne_ in really big loopy letters so people can't identify it."

"Good idea," Hannah said, putting on her own sunglasses. "Let's go then!" They quickly cleaned up all the clutter that was in the bathroom and decided to leave the mess of clothes for later. They walked to the mall, sauntering and pretending to talk to each other like celebrities do when they go out.

When they were inside the mall, they headed to Macy's first. "This is where all of the little kids and their moms go," Megan whispered to Hannah. "Not first-rate celebrities."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes they _do_. And besides, little kids equals autographs. Isn't that what you wanted to do today? Sign autographs?"

Megan rubbed the back of her neck, as she usually did when she was concerned or worried about something. "I _guess_...but it still feels a little bit illegal, don't you think?"

Hannah shrugged. "Hey, kid, it's free publicity. It does no harm. Come on, I thought you wanted to be a person that took risks. Backing out of Macy's after all we did this morning doesn't seem too risky to me, scaredy-cat."

Megan sighed. "Fine, you're right. I'll go through with it...but if any mall cops or anything come, we're leaving, all right? For good. And I'm dyeing my hair back, too."

Hannah nodded. "Got it. But I'm pretty positive they're not going to come. I mean, why would they? If they think you're the real deal, they'll be worshipping you, not arresting you."

Megan knew she was right. "Okay, this will be fun." But she didn't sound convincing enough to even fool herself.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, a scaredy cat at heart, eh? JKJK, lol. What's gonna happen at the mall?? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Wow, two chapters in a day! I'm on a writing streak! lol. I know it seems really overdramatic because there's this big deal about Megan getting over her nerves, but it's important later because this story's kinda like finding yourself and not being a poser or whatever. And I know Ashley Tisdale probably wasn't that popular until HSM and it wouldn't be a big deal especially to kids who live in L.A., but yah. :-) Luv y'all! Review, you know you want to :-)**


End file.
